meettheresidentsfandomcom-20200215-history
America Online appearance, March 1995
In March 1995, then-president of The Cryptic Corporation, Hardy Fox, appeared on 'AOL chat '''while in Japan to promote The Residents' then-recent CD-ROM projects, ''Freak Show, Gingerbread Man and Bad Day on the Midway. The below is a transcript, sourced from an archived version of the defunct fan website RZWeb. Fox appears as "Guest MW". Transcript ; Guest MW: : The Residents will not be logging on. It's just me Hardy Fox from the Cryptic Corporation. ; Zorca: : Welcome Hardy. ; CSEmcee2: : Welcome, Mr. Fox! ; Guest MW: : The Residents are currently in Tokyo. ; Zorca: : Eyeballs and all? ; CSEmcee2: : We are ready to take more questions from the audience. ; Guest MW: : Eyeballs and skull. ; Zorca: : Hardy, the Residents have been putting a lot of effort into CD-ROMS lately. Would you mind telling us a bit about what advantages you see in this medium? ; Guest MW: : The Residents have always had interests in mediums other than music and CD-ROM's offer the opportunity to explore many of them. And by the way, Sorry I'm late. Big storm knocked out our phones. ; Question: : Are there any new 4x CD-ROM portables due out soon? ; Guest MW: : We're only developing software. ; Question: : Will The Residents record any other albums such as their Beatles tribute" album? ; Guest MW: : They have tribute albums to Hank Williams, James Brown, George Gershwin, John Philip Sousa. ; Question: : Hardy, do you know if The Residents will be touring anytime this decade? ; Guest MW: : No plans for touring, but they are directing an opera based on Freak Show CD-ROM in Prague in November. ; Question: : On the new Gingerbread Man album there are four eyeballs. Is this an old picture or a new eyeball? ; Guest MW: : Old Picture. ; Question: : Hi hardy, remember the Eskimo snippet? Besides Hunters do the Residents have any more TV projects in the works? ; Guest MW: : No, except plans to make a video of the live Freak Show in Prague. ; Question: : Are The Residents performing in Japan? ; Guest MW: : No, promotion appearances for the Japanese version of Gingerbread Man CD-ROM. ; Comment: : Yeah, the PC magazines say Netscape is the best for Macs right now. ; Question: : What kind of software was used in the production of the CD-ROMS? ; Guest MW: : Director, Electric Image, Photoshop, Sound Designer. The usual. ; Question: : Do the Residents do all their development on Macs? ; Guest MW: : Yes, absolutely. ; Question: : Are other SF underground musicians such as Irene Dogmatic getting into putting their art on interactive CD-ROMS? ; Zorca: : I think Survival Research Labs are working on a CD-ROM, although that's not really music. ; Guest MW: : Irene Dogmatic has just moved back to the Bay Area after many years in New York, but don't know her plans. ; Question: : Does everyone who knows the Residents personally know that they are the Residents? ; Guest MW: : No. ; Question: : Is The Residents WWW homepage up & running yet? ; Guest MW: : The best homepage is in Canada, I found it using Yahoo. Searching for The Residents. ; Question: : Was Snakefinger's fatal cardiac arrest due to illicit drug use? ; Guest MW: : I don't know. He was a long way from home and I never asked. ; Question: : Do the Residents have a Web page? I haven't seen the Gingerbread work. Is Jim Ludke involved? ; Guest MW: : The Residents have not created their own web page yet, though several exist. Jim Ludtke worked on Gingerbread Man. ; Question: : I got kicked off the modem and did not hear your answer. Are there any portable 4x CD-ROM players due out soon for Apple portables? ; Guest MW: : The answer was: We are software folks, not hardware. ; Question: : What direction do you feel the Residents will take in the next century? ; Guest MW: : I don't know. But they do tend to follow the technology. ; Question: : Hardy, does that mean there is still one eyeball missing? ; Guest MW: : It means one eyeball is hexed. ; Question: : Ask them what do they like about film and television scoring. ; Guest MW: : It pays for their more esoteric projects. ; Question: : Do they use power macs? ; Guest MW: : Yes, but not exclusively. ; Question: : I need to know where I can download Neverwinter Nights? ; Guest MW: : Not here. Never heard of it. ; Question: : Are the residents able to support themselves doing what they love-whatever that is-or do they have to work at real jobs? ; Guest MW: : They support themselves doing their art, which is what they consider their real job. ; Question: : Hardy, have you ever personally met all of The Residents? ; Guest MW: : Yes, I work with them regularly. ; Comment: : Hello, my name is Steve. I was wondering if you could talk to people in Australia, Japan, or Hawaii? ; Question: : Have the Residents ever worked on Amigas before? ; Guest MW: : No. ; Comment: : I've seen the Canadian Res page but I'm waiting for the Official Product. ; Guest MW: : Just a lack of time to get it done. ; Question: : Do the Residents have any plans for collaboration with other artists? ; Guest MW: : They have been working on a project with Fred Frith for years. It may never be finished. ; Question: : Are the Residents involved with S.R.Labs? Would Cleveland, Ohio be a viable venue for a Residents' performance? Please say yes, thanks. ; Guest MW: : Not involved with S.R. The Residents have already played Cleveland twice. ; Comment: : It was really great to see my two favorite artists The Residents and Todd Rundgren work together! ; Question: : Will the Residents make anymore music videos? ; Guest MW: : Only plans are for videos within CD-ROMS. ; Question: : What did they write for TV and film? ; Guest MW: : Pee Wee Herman shows, several MTV things including for Liquid TV, and of course, Hunters for Discovery. ; Question: : When will NOT AVAILABLE be available again? ; Guest MW: : Not Available is available. ; Question: : Will we ever know who they are? ; Guest MW: : Why does it matter? ; Question: : Can the Residents be killed by any but supernatural means? ; Guest MW: : Not yet. ; Question: : Do any of the Residents have a favorite movie? ; Guest MW: : John Woo's The Killer. ; Question: : Do the Residents live in San Francisco still? ; Guest MW: : Yes and no. ; Question: : Will the tribute albums be reprinted again? ; Zorca: : If individuals can't find Residents music and CD-ROMS locally, is there a mail-order address? ; Guest MW: : They are available in Europe now. Hope to release in USA soon. Mail order: 1-800-795-3933. ; CSEmcee2: : We have time for one more question. ; Zorca: : One of the things that I particularly like about Freakshow was the emotional involvement. You learn to love Wanda. This is rare in CD-ROMS. Would you care to address this? ; Guest MW: : Freak Show CD-ROM was conceived to be an emotion-based project, which is unusual for the medium. ; OnlineHost: : All good things must end. We've run out of time for this event. ; Zorca: : Hardy, thank you so much for taking the time to answer a few question here. ; Guest MW: : Enjoyed answering questions. ; Zorca: : We really do appreciate it. Say hi to the Residents. ; Guest MW: : Let's do it again sometime! ; CSEmcee2: : We at Center Stage were delighted that you were our speaker. ; Zorca: : You're on! ; CSEmcee2: : And thanks to our audience for their questions. Good night everyone! ; Guest MW: : Coming in October: The Residents Bad Day on the Midway. ; Zorca: : Ciao all, please come back next time, same time same station. See also * Hardy Fox * Freak Show * Gingerbread Man * Bad Day on the Midway * A Day Hanging Dead Between Heaven and Earth External links and references * America Online Appearance (March, 1995) at RZWeb Category:Reference texts Category:Hardy Fox Category:Interviews Category:Freak Show Category:Gingerbread Man Category:A Day Hanging Dead Between Heaven and Earth